


Retribution

by Neophyte_Redglare413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Additional Tags May Be Added, Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Alternian Legislaceration Court, Ancestors, Attempted Murder, Changing Tenses, Child Assault, Fan Characters, Fantrolls, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Legislacerators, Logic doesn't exist, Major Character Undeath, Major Original Character(s), Rating May Change, Subjugglators, Subjuggulators, Violence, headcanons shining through, if that's a thing, lack of a better title, that is spelled wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7063114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neophyte_Redglare413/pseuds/Neophyte_Redglare413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two sweeps since Neophyte Redglare was killed by Marquise Mindfang. Legislacerators have come and gone in the court, some forgotten and some remembered, though none of them remembered as well as she is. For such an experienced and intelligent Legislacerator, no one ever expected her to die.</p>
<p>But is she truly gone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retribution

**Author's Note:**

> The Head Legislacerator, subjugglators and other Legislacerators, ALC, and story (c) me  
> Neophyte Redglare, Terezi Pyrope, Vriska Serket, Karkat Vantas, Pyralspite, Dragonmom, Homestuck, Alternia, etc. (c) Hussie

Two sweeps ago, one of our best Legislacerators was killed. The second head Legislacerator; Neophyte Redglare to be more specific. It's been a long time, and we should be able to move on, but no one has forgotten what happened that day. No one would deny that she was one of the best trolls here. She was born to be a Legislacerator, and she died as a Legislacerator. But she died doing what she loved, and she deserves at least a little credit for that.

Being the descendant of Redglare makes it harder on me. She was the only person I had to go to for advice, support and protection. Of course, I still have Dragonmom, Pyralspite, Vriska, Karkat, and the others, but an ancestor's love and advice will always mean more than a friend's advice, as naturally, you know they probably have been in your position before. She always knew how I felt. Not just because she as in my position, but because of the link we shared. It's hard to explain, though. 

I'm currently in her office, looking through her own files...

_**Basic Information** _

_**Name** : Aurora Pyrope_

_**Alias** : Redglare_

_**Age** : 9 sweeps_

_**Gender** : Female_

_**Caste** : Pure Teal_

_**Note:** _ Her caste is considered to be pure because it lacks any traces of castes other than teal._ _

_**Blood Rank** : High class_

_**Blood Class** : Highblood_

_**Aspect** : Mind_

_**Class** : Knight_

**_Court Information_ **

**_Group:_ ** _Legislacerator_

_**Title** : none_

_**Rank** : _ _Emissary_

_**Weapon** : Dual-Bladed Sword Cane_

_**Partner** : The Grand Highblood_

**_Lusus_ **

_**Lusus** : Dragon_

_**Lusus Age (opt.)** : unknown_

_**Lusus Gender** : Male_

_**Lusus Appearance** : Massive light silver dragon with bright red  eyes_

Of course Pyralspite is a very large dragon. "Massive" and "very large" are actually understatements. But I had no clue that she'd been an Emissary. Someone who takes the role of finding people for high ranking Legislacerators and Subjugglators, and bringing them back to them for whatever reason. Advocates, Apprentices, Neophytes, and Emissaries have very similar jobs, but they're different. I started to put the papers down, before I found her medical records, and I honestly I didn't know some of this.

_ **Medical Records** _

_**Weaknesses** :_  
_Sensitive hearing; sharp and loud noises are to be avoided_  
_Strong scents (citrus, spices, etc.); causes inability to breathe and some scents affect other senses_

**_Strengths:_ **  
_Enhanced hearing, smell, and taste_

**_"Special" Abilities:_ **  
_Her hearing allows her to hear from long distances and hear faint noises. She can smell emotions and colors clearly._

That definitely didn't end well when they first found out.

_Her connection with the Seer of Mind allows her to read minds, though she doesn't have the wide range of access that the Seer has._

_**Connections** :_

  1. **_Terezi Pyrope_**
    * _Alias: None_
    * _Age: 4 sweeps_
    * _Gender: Female_
    * _Caste: Teal_
    * _Blood Rank: High Class_
    * _Blood Class: Highblood_
    * _Lusus: Dragon (unhatched)_
    * _Status: Alive_
    * _Connection: Descendant_
  2. **_Latula Pyrope_**
    * _Alias: None_
    * _Age: 6 sweeps_
    * _Gender: Female_
    * _Caste: Teal_
    * _Blood Rank: High Class_
    * _Blood Class: Highblood_
    * _Lusus: Dragon(?)_
    * _Status: Alive_
    * _Connection: Descendant_
  3. **__Zakary Makara__**
    * _Alias: The Grand Highblood_
    * _Age: 9.5 sweeps_
    * _Gender: Male_
    * _Caste: Violet_
    * _Blood Rank: Meta-Nobility_
    * _Blood Class: Highblood_
    * _Lusus: Unknown (suggested Seagoat)_
    * _Status: Alive_
    * _Connection: Partner_




End file.
